With the progress in mobile communication technologies and the rapid development of mobile data services, increasing service demands are based on a mobile UE. In terms of resource utilization, in addition to downloading files from a wireless network, a user prefers sharing file resources on other online mobile UE and being able to initiatively acquire and download the desired files by searching.
Presently, a mobile UE user may transmit resources in an end-to-end manner. That is, a sender and a receiver of the resources are known to each other and negotiate the transmission of the resources. Furthermore, a party requesting for resources receives the resources from the sender in a passive manner. Currently, various software may be used for providing a free resource sharing mechanism for static PC terminals, and resources may be searched for on line and downloaded transparently among users of online PC terminals, which facilitates providing the sharing of large resources such as video resources. The online resource searching by a mobile UE user is typically used for the downloading of small resources such as ring tones and pictures from the network, and the mobile UE user is not able to implement the searching and downloading of free resources of online mobile UE users similar to that implemented for the static PC terminals. That is, the mobile UE user is not able to share free resources on other online mobile UEs. Upon a demand for downloading resources, the mobile UE user is not able to initiatively search for resources on line and acquire the resources from multiple resource providers rapidly and effectively.